Notes on a Journey
by boutondor
Summary: Unrelated one-shots. Jane/Lisbon. Latest one: episode tag to Bleeding Heart. A bit OOC, but it's supposed to be light-hearted fun.
1. Just Maybe

In the three years between his wife and child's deaths and his employment at the CBI, Patrick Jane had been attracted to one woman: Sophie Miller. Over the years, he had found many women beautiful, of course, but hadn't been sexually attracted to them. Sophie had been an exception. Despite the fact that Sophie's hair had been brown instead of blond, it had reminded him of his late wife's hair. It had been long, straight, shiny, just like his wife's. Her personality had also denoted a resemblance to his wife's. Loving, caring, gentle, but with a defiance that was easily found as soon as you scratched the surface. The similarities between Sophie and his wife had been so obvious that his attraction hadn't surprise him.

What surprised him was the small, old, but familiar strain he felt in his groin when Lisbon had fallen on him, pushed by a suspect. That unfamiliar reaction to her proximity occurred about three months after he started working on her team. He had immediately noticed her beauty, but had never imagined he would be attracted to this particular woman. He had spent the better part of that night feeling guilty about his attraction to a woman who did not remind him of his wife at all. He was attracted to Teresa Lisbon as she was, without any connection to his past.

Over the months that followed, the guilt subsided and the attraction increased. He never did anything about it. He didn't have any doubt in mind that he would be able to seduce her if he wanted. She was unattached and he knew which buttons to push. However, he didn't think that risking the fragile balance of their team was worth one night, or even a few nights, with Teresa Lisbon.

Then one day he realized that his feelings were deeper than physical attraction. Still, he didn't do anything. Red John first. Always Red John first.

After Red John, maybe. Just maybe.

He just had to be patient.


	2. Diagonally Parked in a Parallel Universe

**Diagonally Parked in a Parallel Universe**

~o~

You should never assume anything.

She always thought that the universe with Red John in it was not the right one. It made things off. She always thought that once Red John was taken care of, either dead or in prison, the universe, or at least her universe, would finally move correctly. How wrong she had been.

She felt like she was in a parallel universe.

It was so strange how things were completely the same and were not at the same time since Red John had been shot by Van Pelt (something that Jane didn't appear to have any issue with which made the current situation even more off). Jane was still a consultant for the Serious Crimes Unit at the CBI and had now switched his efforts from catching Red John to teaching mentalism to Van Pelt (the young agent apparently had shown promise as a mentalist). Rigsby and Cho seemed to like this new dynamic as they fell easily back into their old partnership, before Van Pelt came along and turned them into a threesome. Lisbon was the only one who felt out of place.

She felt like she was diagonally parked.

"Lisbon?"

She looked away from her monitor to stare at Jane's form standing by her office door. She forced herself to smile. "Yes, Jane?"

Jane, wearing a frown, was scrutinizing her. "Something wrong?"

"No, why?" She put on the best innocent look she could muster.

"Everything's ok with your brothers?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"And all's smooth with the boss?"

"Yes," she emphasised the word this time, trying to indicate that everything was indeed fine.

He continued to frown so she decided to change tactics and bring up another topic. "Where's Van Pelt?"

"She had to run an errand for me. You need her?"

She shook her head. "No, just wondering."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Now it was obviously his turn to drastically change topics of conversation.

"Just paperwork," she answered.

"Have dinner with me," he suggested to which she looked at him warily. He chuckled at her reaction and added: "it's just dinner, Lisbon. I've been concentrating a lot on Van Pelt lately. I miss you."

She tried not to show how much his last sentence affected her when she answered with a simple "okay."

Maybe Jane was helping her to parallel park.

~o~

The End.

~o~

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited the first fic. Hope you enjoyed this as well._


	3. Shut Up

**Shut Up **

_Rated M (soft); Episode tag to 'Bleeding Heart' (2x12)_

~o~

Lisbon walked to Jane's couch. "We're about to watch Brewster's shoot of the discovery of the corpse. Care to join us?" she asked him.

"Brewster?" He opened one eye to look at her.

"The reporter."

"Ah, yes." He closed his eyes again.

"Don't take that attitude. I don't like his presence anymore than you do, but we have to live with it."

"Right." He got up from the couch. "I like how you went to great lengths to explain that I'm not a CBI agent. I wonder where that comes from?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"You're annoyed," Jane pointed out as they were driving to the mayor's office. "What did Brewster ask?"

"He asked me what I did on weekends."

Jane, clearly amused, let a small smile slip. "What? You didn't want to share how you screw your consultant all weekend long?"

"Shut up," she replied as his smile became a huge grin.

* * *

"Aren't you afraid that Brewster and his camera is going to come around the corner and film us? His film could take a complete different turn if he puts this on tape."

"He's restricted to the CBI building; he can't come film us here."

"Well if he does catch us, I want a copy."

Lisbon, who thought that Jane was talking too much, sped things up by putting a hand inside his pants.

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed in surprise. "Someone's in a hurry. Or extremely turned on." He unzipped her pants and sneaked his hand inside her underwear. His smile widened. "I think it's the latter. Who knew my shenanigans with suspects or witnesses, as you call them, turned you on so much, Lisbon?"

"Shut up," she said before kissing him.

* * *

"Jane, what is it?" Lisbon asked Jane as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Can't explain now. I'll tell you later," Jane said glancing at Brewster and the cameraman, standing about 15 feet away from the kitchen. He handed her a stirrer and a packet of sugar, subtly caressing her fingers in the process. "Sugar will have to do for now. I'm onto you, Teresa Lisbon. I know you're turned on by what I know."

She smirked, then smiled.

"Shut up," she said as Rigsby walked in with shirts in his hands.

* * *

Lisbon attacked his mouth as soon as she locked her office door. The blinds were closed and everyone was either home or their way to the bust.

"Um, Lisbon, not that I'm not into this, but maybe now's not the right time," he said, extracting himself from her mouth.

"Turns out that 'in distress Jane' is even more of a turn-on than 'cocky Jane'," she told him between kisses.

Jane took a small step back and crouched down a bit to be on the same eye-level. "You were worried about me," he states happily.

"Don't flatter yourself. I knew we were going to find you."

"I'm really touched." She seemed about to protest, but Jane leaned down and kissed her, effectively silencing her.

"Shut up," she told him as she kissed him back.

* * *

"I can't believe you kept this from me."

"Not my secret to tell. You seem to be extremely knowledgeable about the CBI rules on sexual relationships between co-workers."

"Jane, please, for once, shut up."

"My pleasure," he said as he unclasped her bra.

* * *

The End.

~o~

**Author's Notes:**

I wrote this without _Amalgamation_ or _Secret Lies_ in mind. This fic doesn't really fit either fic anyway. When I first watched this episode, I kept telling myself that it looked like Jane and Lisbon were sneaking around to make out.

My apologies for this very out-of-character fic. I usually hate fics that are OOC, but this one was just so much fun to write. I didn't think I would ever post it, but my beta had already edited it ages ago and she's gone on holiday so I can't update anything else until she gets back next week.


End file.
